


Bunny

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, mature themes, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan and Phil's two year old daughter finds a toy that doesn't belong to her.





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the phandom fic fest!

Dan couldn't remember feeling this tired before in his life.  
He knew that he must have before, whether it was from staying up late with friends and waking up early the next day or crunching for exams in University when he decided to do them but he couldn't fathom being this exhausted before.  
Abigail, though, his little Abby was like a tiny tornado spinning through their house at all hours day or night without any indication of ever slowing down.  
  
When she was a baby they would take turns who got to sleep and who would stay up with her and it was never really too bad. Sure, it was tiring and babies were draining but Dan was always in awe that they got to call her theirs.  
That hadn't changed as she got older and she was actually a fairly easy baby to take care of for a long time.  
“She was just saving up all of that energy she didn't use to use it now.” Phil muttered when Dan was whining about how easy it had been when she was supposed to be a fussy baby.  
She wasn't bad all things considered and although “terrible two's” were very much a real thing it was more her ability to be fully charged at one hundred percent roughly twenty hours a day that made Dan want to rip all of his hair out.  
  
“Mum you are such a lifesaver.” Phil was throwing his arms around Kath as she entered their home. She was already looking past him in search for her tiny grand daughter when her eyes stopped on Dan.  
“Oh Daniel you look so tired.” She laughed and made her way over to him. She ruffled his hair.  
“I'll take Abby off your hands so you two can recharge. Where's my little bug at?”  
Dan lifted a heavy arm to point to the other side of the living room where Abby was playing.  
  
Abby let out a shrill scream as she slapped whatever toys she dug out of her room or the kitchen or their room or really wherever she left them against the hard wood floor.  
“Sheesh good thing that sounds durable” Kath laughed as she headed over to her.  
Dan grabbed Phil's wrist as he tried to follow her and pulled him to a stop.  
“Her toys are all over the house. We should clean up before we relax for the rest of the night.” He said looking up at Phil.  
  
“Oh.” There was a foreboding tone to his mother in law's voice.  
They both turned their attention to Kathryn who was now talking softly to Abby. Nothing would look out of place if it wasn't for her lobster-esque face, a deep shade of red that she kept facing down, purposely not looking at them.  
“Kath?” Dan asked worriedly and jumped to his feet.  
Was there something wrong with Abby?  
He reached blindly for Phil's hand shakily with his own. He felt dizzy with fear. He hadn't heard Kath sound like that before. She was crowding around their little girl and he was unable to see her.  
“Mum what is it?” Phil spoke up next to him. He gave a small squeeze as a thanks.  
“Oh. She just, erm.” She glanced up at Phil apologetically and held Abby's hand up in her own.  
  
  
Clutched in a vicelike death grip in Abby's petite toddler hand was a horribly familiar bright pink toy that was to Dan's horror their _sex_ toy and not at all what he thought Abby was playing with. She didn't look like she was going to give it up without a fight.  
“Abby!” Phil's face was such a deep shade of red it was nearly purple. Dan was half afraid of Phil just falling over from shock. The room was frozen as everyone waited for Phil to continue but after another minute of silence Dan realized his husband was speechless.  
“Abby, honey can I have that back please?” Dan asked. He could feel his face burning as his mother in law stared into his soul.  
“A bunny!” She squealed and held it up for Dan to see.  
  
Dan wanted to murder Phil. He had to pick the fucking rabbit dildo with an actual fucking rabbit as the shape for the stimulating part by the base. He could see Phil shrink back out of the corner of his eye, no doubt reading Dan's mind.  
“I know, baby, I see it.” He smiled at her and slowly started reaching for it.  
“No!” She cried and held it to her chest. Dan was starting to feel hysterical. This was hands down one of the most mortifying moments of his life.  
  
“Abby that's Daddy's toy.” Phil piped up next to him.  
Dan dropped his hand and spun around to stare at Phil open mouthed. He was actually going to. He was going to kill Phil Lester in front of his own daughter and mother.  
“Daddy's toy?” A tiny voice asked hesitantly.  
He turned back to Abby who was staring right back at him with giant shining eyes.  
“Yes, baby, can I have it back please?”  
She looked around the room before nodding furiously and handing over the sex toy.  
“Daddy, you love your toy bunny?” She asked shyly.  
Kathryn scooped her up into her arms, saving Dan from either bursting into tears or laughter.  
“Let's go wash those hands, buggy.” She hauled her off into the next room.  
Dan and Phil stood in silence.  
“I mean-”  
“Not a fucking word, Lester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think
> 
> I'm on tumblr:
> 
> tumblr.com/blog/tortitabby


End file.
